Unraveling
by CliffieMaster
Summary: Everything was beginning to unravel, and Tifa wished she could just forget. ::VinTi:: Oneshot


Cliffie: Okay, SO. We were reviewing for our final in Biology, but I already had all the questions written down in a previous review we did half a semester back, so I wrote this little one-shot. Vincent/Tifa, because that is my one of my many obsessions. Rather angsty, and probably cliché, but I think it's pretty good. Just so you know, it contains **spoilers** for FFVII, although I would be shocked if anyone didn't know about this particular spoiler.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"I wish I could forget." 

Tifa stared at the priceless blue sky, wondering why it looked so perfect. Shouldn't things be dark and stormy? The weather would reflect her heart if it was like that. How could the world look so at peace when everything was coming apart?

She felt Vincent look at her, his red eyes searing into her. She had found him at the edge of the village, his scarlet cloak whipping around his body in the wind. She had come out to get fresh air and find a place to think. Perhaps even to cry. Besides, she couldn't stay in the village for another moment. Seeing her friends' despondent faces was a painful reminder when she didn't need any more reminders. The own aching in her heart was more than enough. But, when she saw Vincent, she wasn't upset, and even made her way towards him. He was different from the others, mostly in the fact he was always so guarded. He was quiet, and, right then, she needed quiet.

But, more importantly, she needed someone to listen to her talk, and Vincent was easily the best one for that. She knew, because she was often with him when their group went into separate parties. She liked the solemn man, had taken to him naturally. And now she was here, standing next to him, knowing that she was unraveling before his very eyes.

She had been quiet for almost a day now, keeping company with Cloud, and then Yuffie and Barret. When she had talked, it was to comfort them. Not herself. She never said a word about her own pain, the pain that made her want to lay down and cry until she couldn't draw another breath for her sobs.

But first she needed to talk, to spill her soul to the only one she knew wouldn't break down when she did—the only one who would stand still and let her say everything she needed to.

After a moment, Vincent looked away, never saying a word.

Glad he was silent, Tifa went on. "It's just… things have been so horrible. How are we alive? How can things continue on? I wish I could just wash it all away." Tears pricked her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to try and dispel them. The ache in her heart grew worse, as if spurred on by her words, until she was drowning in hurt. "I just want to forget, for things to go back the way they were. When we were all together and happy, even if we were chasing evil. But we were together then. Why are we alive and not her? It's not fair." Aeris's gentle, smiling face flashed before her mind, and hot tears began to slide down her face. Would forgetting make this pain go away, or would she always carry a scar on her heart for a reason she no longer could name? "What are we going to do without her? She shouldn't have died! Sh-she shouldn't have… have…" Her voice cracked, and she fell silent, shoulders shaking as sobs consumed her.

Vincent shifted slightly, although he did not look at her again, or even try to get her to look at him. After a short moment of silence, broken only by Tifa sniffling, he slowly began to speak.

"I wish she hadn't died either." His voice was quiet and controlled, but Tifa thought she could hear the slightest bit of pain in his toneless words. She didn't look up, staring at her feet as she continued to cry. "I wish she was still standing by us. But she died to try and give us a way to stop this evil. She died for the cause she joined, doing an honorable thing. It's regrettable, yes. More than that. But don't wish to forget. Keep her in your memory, and know she's watching us wherever she is."

Tifa raised her head, staring at Vincent with red-rimmed eyes, a few tears still slipping out. That was the most she had ever heard the man say, and it was hard to stifle her surprise. He met her gaze calmly, face half-hidden behind raven hair and a red collar. His eyes were like garnets, stripping her flesh away and exposing her soul, the very center of her being.

But the funny thing was… he understood. He understood everything far better than she did, far better than she ever could. His calm words and presence helped still the tumult inside the woman and bring back the semblance of a clear mind.

After a moment, she, too, understood.

Vincent was right in every single thing he said. He had shown her the truth more clearly than if she had found it on her own.

Tifa didn't try to smile—what was the point? It would have been fake and pained. But she did nod, and gulp, and tighten her fists determinedly. Raising her head, she shook back her dark hair and nodded again. "Okay," she said, her voice now steely with determination. "Okay."

She would not become unraveled because of Aeris's death. She would use her anger and sorrow to strengthen her. That way, when she met Sephiroth again, she could show him how much the flower girl meant to all of them and what a bastard he was for taking her away from them so soon.

For the briefest second, Tifa thought she saw the smallest shadow of a smile on Vincent's face. It wasn't quite one of amusement; it was more gentle, more kind. Barret didn't think Vincent was a kind person—he was a block of ice, the man had claimed. But now, looking at him, Tifa was all the more sure that he was anything but ice on the inside. It was just the outside that needed thawing.

"Thank you, Vincent," Tifa whispered. She scrubbed the last traces of tears off her cheeks, turning back to the village. "Come on; it's getting chilly."

Vincent nodded and fell into pace with her, his cloak snapping at his heels. The end, Tifa noticed, was torn and ragged, unraveling at places.

She would have to fix that when this was all over.

* * *

Cliffie: I love that last line, hahah. /cheesy grin/ And how the cloak is a metaphor. Yeah. Because it totally is; why else would Vincent wear it? Joking, joking! 

I hope you guys liked it! It was kind of strange, admittedly, but just remember that Tifa and Aeris WERE good friends. A lot of fanfiction mischaracterizes them since they both wish for Cloud's affections. But they actually get along very well, and I'm sure Tifa was heartbroken when Aeris died. So there you go.

Now review, please! Thank you for reading!


End file.
